mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gian T. Dad
"Well, what is it?" - Gian's catchphrase. General Info Gian is everyone's best frenemy. A loose cannon by all means, he could be someone's ally for one second, and their murderer the next. He has absolutely no inhibitions, and follows his own rules. His history has swollen his ego to unbelievably high levels, thinking no one can best him in combat. While some would grow bored of having absolute power, Gian gets off on it; taking pleasure in bullying those weaker than himself. History Born during the time of ancient, bloodthirsty monsters, Gian. like most other Men, answered the call to go and kill them. Despite being unversed in the art of fighting, he found himself quite capable at it. He spent a lot of time finding and refining his swordplay skills, mostly revolving around larger, two-handed swords. One fateful day, after a grueling journey, Gian managed to defeat the Demon Lord of his time, and ascended to Heaven through the Chief God's will. He was granted Demigod status, and allowed Gian to make any request that he wished. Gian's request was simple: "I want to gain the power to protect the weak." At this, the Chief God blessed Gian's favorite Zweihander with the power of Fire, and had forged for him a suit of heavy golden armor, and a magic shield. Gian then descended back to the mortal plain, eager to prove himself to Monsterkind as their Bane. As the years passed though, Gian's power began to have adverse effects on his psyche. He thought himself far better than all other life; not just limited to monsters, but the humans he was protecting as well. As more years passed, he began to loathe the humans, the so called "Heroes", and their culture far more than he hated Monsterkind. When the current Demon Lord rose to power, though.. that was what caused him to snap. He had already built up a reputation as a rebel to the Chief God and was already labeled a pariah by Men, though the Mamono had far fewer inhibitions than humans, and they were drawn to Gian as they were any other man of their fancy. Gian merely saw this as an opportunity to, in his own words, "drown in pussy." These frequent sexual encounters with Mamono rapidly corrupted Gian, though due to his holy composition, he has not been fully Incubized. Now, he spends his time attacking adventurers, taunting them ruthlessly with his signature insults, and ruthlessly slaughtering them with his god-given gifts. Personality Gian was once a chivalrous and selfless man. Though his newfound immortality as a Demigod had caused him to take on a dramatic personality shift, causing him to become belligerent and snobby to other life, even the Chief God that gave him his power. He actively makes a point to rub humanity's weakness in their face by actively killing the strongest of their kind. Though he hates humans, he will allow people with similar beliefs to Gian's to join him in an activity he labels as "Ganking". Of the humans, the ones he despises most are the lenient, relaxed ones, which he calls "Casuals", and those that use shortcuts in life and give themselve power far too meta for silly humans to control. These people, he calls "hackers" or "cheaters". These different branches of despised people fall under one broader name: Skrubs, as Gian labels them. Armaments, Weapons, Armor, Magic Zweihander of Chaos: The weapon that has stuck by Gian ever since his old Hero'ing days. It is a massive sword, originally introduced to combat pike users, though Gian has the strength to use this blade as he would a regular longsword, though his preferred technique is to apply his full body weight into each swing, maximizing damage and pain inflicted, while leaving himself somewhat open for counterattack. When he defeated a previous Demon Lord, the Chief God blessed his Zweihander with the power of Holy Fire. In recent years, however, the sword has bathed in so much demonic taint that its flames are now those of Chaos. His Chaos flames grow stronger with the increasing amount of demonic corruption Gian obtains. Crested Shield of Fortitude: A green and white shield gifted to Gian by the Chief God. It behaves as an ordinary metal shield, though it is blessed with the enchantment to bolster Gian's endurance, and give him energy to continue fighting in battle. Black Pyromancy: A relatively recent venture by Gian. Like his Zweihander, his body has a natural affinity for the element Fire. He can wield pyromancy, though due to his corruption, the flames appear black, and build up lust along with harming a foe. Golden Armor of Giants: An impossibly heavy suit of armor worn by Gian at all times. It was forged by Divine blacksmiths, and as such, is of the absolute best quality. While it actually has no magic imbued within it, it is strong and thick enough to make Gian impervious to all but the strongest physical attacks, as well as granting him heavy resistance to most elemental magics. It is weak, however, to element-neutral magic. Mask of the Ancestor: An orange mask depicting a bearded father. Gian wears this mask at all times, and thus, his true facial identity is a mystery, except to those he sleeps with. The mask provides very little in the way of protection, but it is enchanted to allow Gian to lift heavier burdens. It is partially because of this mask that Gian is so agile in his heavy armor. Stone Ring: A magical ring. Its only purpose is to grant its wearer the ability to carry larger burdens without becoming encumbered. Ring of Favor: A ring bestowed by the Chief God to Gian. It bolsters his already impressive vitality and stamina, though if it is removed for any reason, it will shatter to pieces. Abilities and Items Vitality: While he possesses no innate healing abilities, Gian supposedly does not need to. His pool of health is ridiculously high, able to wear down most powerful fighters simply through exhausting their tactics, walking away victorious, and not even half-dead. He is immortal through the pause of aging only, and can be killed through regular means, albeit with great difficulty. Endurance: Even amongst Demigods, Gian's endurance is one of Legends. Despite wearing heavy armor and wielding a heavy weapon, the man possesses mobility and stamina as though we wore no armor in the first place. Even when he does wear it, he wields the energy of an Olympian, allowing him to fight for long periods of time. Strength: It supposedly takes a great man with great muscle to use a Zweihander effectively with two hands. While Gian prefers to use the blade with both arms, he is perfectly capable of using the two-handed sword with just one hand without taking a disadvantage from it. He wields the thing like a toy, and could presumably do so with other large weapons. Dexterity: Gian's skill in advanced weapons is laughably low. It's the one thing that can damage his pride, when people mock his lack of skill. His only retort is that "Skill weapons are for skrubs, which I kill." Vicious Taunts: If there is one thing more impressive than Gian's strength, it is his ability to taunt and hurt the egos of his opponents. Some of his favorite insults are... "What are you, Casual?" "What rings you got, bitch?" "Git gud." "Well, what is it?" If an opponent fails to shake off his insults, they often find themselves mentally damaged, and less mentally devoted to combat for some time. Orb of the Astral Gate: Gian's main tool for finding Skrubs. The orb locks on to the mana of the world, and transports him to where the concentrations are highest. Typically, these are the human Heroes he has set out to kill, in order to cause a loss of faith in humanity. Throwing Knives: If Gian finds an opponent too agile to be struck by his Zweihander, he also carries with him a multitude of knives to chuck. He got the inspiration from an awesome manga from Zipangu; Jubjub's Kooky Quest, wherein the main villain Dunkey Brandew threw knives at Jubtoro Kujew in the stopped time. Dung: Only used as a last resort or the ultimate mockery. One does not ask where this is acquired from, but they should know that it is highly toxic.